The Mess Of Life
by twilight3341
Summary: This doesn't really follow the Glee plot, other than the characters and the pairings. More summary inside. If allowed hurt/comfort would be the 3rd genre.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: So I got this idea from somewhere deep in my mind basically this doesn't really follow the Glee plot, other than the characters and the pairings. So Kurt doesn't live in Lima, Ohio, never went to WMHS, and never joined New Directions. So this chapter is just to introduce you to Kurt's life here in my story so hope you enjoy… Oh! And this happens to be a Dalton Academy Reform school fic :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters :( sadly but I do own the plot and characters that I made up.

Please pretty please review it would make my day :) criticism is gladly accepted as well as telling me if you like it, I won't be two happy if you tell me you don't like it but will understand.

So now on to the story :)

Kurt loved his life it was good…. Minus one thing. Kurt had a loving dad caring step-mom and step-brother. Good friends who he trusted with just about anything and an amazing talent his voice. He was an outstanding student, caring and respective step-brother, step-son and son to his family, his friends adored his diva sometimes bitchy but yet understanding and caring personality. He always got what he wanted at home spoiled but yet appreciative. Not to mention he was definitely a sight to see he had perfect chestnut hair which would always be perfectly styled, flawless, smooth pale but not a sickly pale mind you! More like a porcelain pale skin, with piercing blue eyes, full pink lips, that when in the form of a smile never showed his teeth and to top it all off he had a slim, fragile looking, but slightly muscular figure, which was always covered in top designer's clothes. Mow Kurt's life seemed like it should be perfect after all he had wonderful friends and family and all the designer clothes a gay teen could ask for right? Right but Kurt had multiple problems the majority of them wearing football jackets. Kurt being the only openly proud gay kid at his school was a target to multiple offensives. So when on this particular day h was not at all shocked when he felt the sudden coldness against his face he looked down and confirmed his suspensions. Kurt Hummel had just received what others called a slushie facial but what he called a destruction of his designer clothes, Kurt looked up to see a small group of jocks walking away empty slushie cup in hand and smirks painted on each of their faces. Sighing Kurt turned around opened his locker and took out the spare pair of clothes he always kept stashed in his locker for moments just like this and a jar of facial cream. Making his way to the boy's bathroom he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Kurt fairy I think you're going to the wrong bathroom girl's bathroom is across the hall" Kurt turned around to find a smirking Jacob Greenwald watching him along with 3 other beefy football jerks. Giving him his "bitch shut the fuckup and walk away" glare Kurt rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom going to the last stall and changing. As Kurt stepped out to wipe slushie off his face he was shocked to see the 3 jerks waiting in the bathroom for him. Cocking an eyebrow at them Kurt turned and proceed to clean the slushie out of his hair and face it wasn't until he reached for his cream that Jacob who seemed to be in charge spoke up.

"I mean it Hummel you don't belong in here this bathroom happens to be for boys only"

"Frankly Jacob" Kurt spat the boy's name out feeling the disgust on his tongue "I think you're the one that doesn't belong here "Kurt smirked as Jacob's eyebrow's furrowed together in confusion "with as much knowledge as you had when you were born you shouldn't even be in high school, but I guess pathetic, Neanderthals, with a brain the size of a speck of dust who happen to think they can just tackle their way through life, get all the advantages don't they? You would know right Jacob" again disgust lingered on his tongue. "Considering you're the model teenage moron for that description" Jacob just stared at Kurt as he was an alien."I didn't understand half of what you just said Hummel"

"My point exactly" Kurt said with a roll of his eyes. Suddenly Kurt's back was against the wall and Jacob had a hold of his by his collar fury in his eyes.

"Listen Hummel I am so tired of your gay ass fagot fairy bullshit, it's time to end the once and for all." Then a loud bell rang through the boy's ears it wasn't until one of Jacob's henchmen spoke up about being late then he let go leaving a terrified Kurt shaking. After recuperating Kurt hurried to class. Despite the funny looks from his friends nobody bother to question him.

It wasn't until later that day in the locker room that Kurt's life was changed. Adjusting his hair quickly Kurt turned around to only be face to face with Jacob. He wasted no time in shoving Kurt up against the lockers, closing his eyes Kurt waited for the fierce blow of Jacob's fist but instead was disgusted to feel Jacob's lips against his. Quickly pulling away Kurt attempted to push Jacob off him but the bigger boy just trailed his hands down Kurt's body down to his ass squeezing it and that when it happened something Kurt finally just snapped and before either boy knew what was happening Kurt's fist were flying. Kurt grabbed a handful of blonde locks in his fist and repeatedly smashed Jacob's head against the bench not caring that after the 4th blow the boy was already unconscious blood running down his head. He couldn't help it; it wasn't until a teacher was prying him away that he finally stopped. After four days Jacob finally came to telling a story about Kurt coming on to him and when Jacob turned him down the boy just attacked him. Naturally Jacob's parents pressed charges. The judge "let him off easy" as she put it after seeing spotless record but he put it as torture but better than juvie. He Kurt Elizabeth Hummelwas sentenced to The Dalton Academy Reform School for The Troubled Youth being forced to spend the rest of his high school life there. So here Kurt was hugging his crying emotional wreck of a family, Kurt hugged his dad one last time before turning around wiping the tears from his eyes and holding his head high he board the bus taking him away from his loved ones and his home. Kurt hated the idea of being so far away going from Columbus Ohio to Westerville Ohio. But he had reassured his family that he would be home to visit every chance he got. Kurt pulled his iPod losing himself fin the bliss that is music for the rest of the trip. Being so caught up in his thoughts he almost didn't noticed when the bus stopped outside a rich, private snobby looking school. "Maybe just maybe this wouldn't be this bad" Kurt thought but that thought was gone as soon as he stepped off the bus and he saw all the heavy security. And then was patted down by a man who appeared to be in his late 20's after being cleared through Kurt was leaded into the main hall of his new school, and new life.


	2. Chapter 2

He looked around spotting a group of three boys standing around talking despite everyone else walking around appearing to be in a hurry to class. Kurt was command to wait where he was until the head mistress came to talk to him by one of the two security guards Kurt raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at them he didn't like being command to do anything but he just decided to let it go in stead of starting something. He looked up to see the three boys looking at him and talking amongst themselves. Kurt smirked loving the attention he was already receiving caring less whether it was good or bad. The sound of a pair of heels stopping in front of him drew his attention away from the three boys and he looked up to see a lady in her late forty's dressed in a business suit she looked him up and down as if trying to read his life story.

"Kurt Hummel I presume?" she inquired her voice sounding sweet and lighthearted. Kurt merely nodded and she held out her hand for him to shake he gladly shacked it. "Now Mr., Hummel welcome to Dalton, although something about you tells me that you don't quite belong here, if you don't mind me asking what are you in here for?" she asked with a gentle look in her eyes. For a moment Kurt hesitated but decide what the heck why not?. He spilled everything to the lady standing in front of him. She gave him a reassuring smile and said

"Well Kurt I'm sorry to day this Kurt but its true there are some very arrogant people out there in there in the world" Kurt simply nodded. "Well anyways Kurt we have simple rules just the same as any other school so I'm sure I won't have to lay them out for you"

"No"

"Good she said as she pulled out a folder out of what appeared to be mid-air she opened it and pulled out two slips of paper. One was a schedule and the other was a map she then dug out a key from her pocket and handed it to Kurt.

"My name is Mrs. Evelet, and by looking at your key your in the Madison house all of our houses are named after the presidents so there are four there is the Washington, Adam, Jefferson, and Madison houses. I will have one of the students from your house show you around. Looking at the guard she snapped her fingers before the guard walked off as if Mrs., Evelet had told him who to get just by looking at him. Within seconds he was back with a girl in a tank top and short shorts following him. A smirk appearing on her face as her eyes landed on Kurt.

"Amelia where is your uniform?" Mrs. Evelet demand earning a roll of her brown eyes and a flip of her jet black her from the girl."

"Didn't feel like wearing it" she replied clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

"I didn't ask what you felt like I asked why you weren't wearing it".

"And I told you its because I didn't feel like wearing it"! Amelia exclaimed taking a step towards the older women and Kurt could have sworn he saw her take a step back, looking satisfied the girl leaned back against the wall.

"You will have it on before your done showing Kurt around, before heading off to your 5th period or you will report to my office". Amelia nodded her head and Kurt watched as the headmistress walked off leaving Kurt with the girl. He finally decide to get a look at her. She had brown eyes that put chocolate to shame, long eyelashes, jet black hair that reach to her hips and she had a nice brown natural tan to her skin, and a slim curvy figure. He looked back up at her to find her staring at him with narrow eyes.

"I know you don't like what you see considering I don't have the proper antimony to turn you on or interest you". Kurt eyes widened.

"H-how-how did you know that I-"

"Gay?" Amelia interpreted "I have a pretty good gaydar"

Kurt just stared at her not sure how to react she simply smiled flipped her hair back and extend her hand to Kurt.

"I'm Amelia by the way, what's your name?" she asked sounding more sweet then before.

"Kurt Hummel do you have a last name?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No just a first name" she said looking past Kurt who turned around to see staring at one of the three boys he had seen earlier. A short curly black haired boy with hazel eyes and a nice thin but muscular figure was mouthing something to Amelia but after staring at him for a few more seconds she looked back at Kurt and held out her hand gesturing at the papers Kurt held in his hands. Kurt just glared at her. "Your suppose to be showing me around meaning that you know the entire school and shouldn't need my map" he said narrowing his eyes at her. She stood away from the wall she had been leaning on and gave him a smug smile. Kurt noticed her posture her head held high, hands behind her back standing up completely straight shoulders back needless to say she had excellent posture but that wasn't what stood out the most to Kurt, it was the look in her eyes, it was a look of bitchness, confidence, and high-self esteem. Kurt could tell she though highly of herself "I was going to ask for your schedule and room key, so I could show you, your classes and room first before the rest of the school to save time but if you don't want my help" she turned on her heel and started to walk away "I guess you can figure it out yourself then". she said over her should smirking. Dam she has a good point Kurt thought.

"Hold on a minute wait" she turned around and skipped back to him smiling sickly sweet Kurt held out the paper in his hand. She simply looked down at them raised an eyebrow and turned around motioning Kurt to follow her, Kurt sighed seeing as he had no choice. He was lead up a flight of stairs.

"The Washington and Adam houses are on the first floor, Jefferson and Madison are on the second floor and the staff that doesn't go home at night sleep on the 3rd floor. She turned down a hallway and stopped at a room opening the door with a key she dug out of her pocket. This must be her room Kurt thought, but why did she bring me to her room?

"Come on in this is my room, sit down anywhere and just wait while I quickly change into my uniform". Kurt entered the room watching Amelia buzzed around picking up articles of clothes before heading into what Kurt presumed was a bathroom. Sitting down on the bed on the left Kurt looked around and saw one side of the room was covered with poster of various bands and singers the other with Broadway musicals, and shelves filled with various knick-knacks, it was this side that Kurt sat on and this side he preferred. Amelia came back out to find Kurt examine a poster of wicked she came up behind before speaking.

"This one is my favorite of all time, my parents took me and my brother, and sister to go see it when I was 10 best night ever" Kurt turned around to see Amelia staring past him at the poster with a look of sadness, angry and longing for something but as quick as a flash it was gone and her eyes were shielded again with the don't mess with me look. She turned around and sat on the bed Kurt was on mere seconds ago, Kurt was sure his mouth was on the floor but he didn't care, Kurt thought for sure that on the other side of the room was her but apparently he was proven wrong as she reached under the bed and grabbed out a pair of black high heels. Oh right uniform Kurt took a glance at her to find her shorts replaced with a navy blue poodle skirt that had blood red trimming and a black belt tied around the waist of the skirt her tank top replaced with a blood red shirt tucked neatly into her skirt the shirt had navy blue trimming and the jacket she had on reaching halfway down her stomach was navy blue with red trimming matching her skirt. She looked at him and smirked.

"Despite what you may think, this is my side of the room, I have a love for Broadway musicals and as soon I get out of this hell hole I will take Broadway by storm".

"Funny I've had the same dream my whole life. So I'm guessing you sing?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well duh, not only that but I'm the only girl on the head council on the warblers, the glee club here I'm in charge of all the girls, as making sure everyone knows there choreography". Kurt nodded slightly impressed.

"So I'm taking you sing as well"

Kurt held his head higher and got a proud look in his eyes.

"Of course, and if I say so myself I have quite and amazing range" Kurt said his voice filled with pride.

"What range?"

"Countertenor" Kurt responded feeling proud which only increased at the sight of her open mouth.

"Quite impressive indeed, I think the warblers could use your talent if your interested?". she smiled sounding impressed.

"I'll think about it". of course I'll take it duh! Kurt thought to himself but he didn't want to seem to desperate.

"I'll set you up for an audition". she said with a wave of her hand. Kurt frowned. "Oh trust me you'll want to join".

"Are you a mind reader?". Kurt blurted out flushing when he realized what he said. She laughed at him her laugh sweet, like honey much like her voice he decide.

"You could say that" she said at him winking. Then she reached forward and took the papers from his hands and dug Kurt's key out of his pocket without a word.

"Okay I'm serious now, are you a mind reader because I'm seriously starting to freak out"

"No I just knew where your key was because I recognized the shape the fabric made around it by the way your pants are really, really tight". Amelia left hand, twirling Kurt's key in her right.

"Just the way I like them, it just doesn't feel right if my pants aren't skin tight unless I'm going to bed or swimming or in gym". Kurt wrinkled his nose.

"I know what you mean, I'm the same way unless I'm wearing shorts of course". Amelia said looking from the paper to Kurt's key examine it closely. She turned on her heel walking past Kurt and out the door without a word, sighing Kurt two turned on his heel and followed after her examine the walls of the hallway there were currently walking down. Kurt saw portraits of previous headmistresses, and head masters hanging on the castle like walls. This place remind him of Hogwarts. Then they turned down a different hall the walls of this hall no longer held any portraits but instead pictures of a group of students under each pictures of a group of students under each picture was a plaque that read Dalton Academy Warblers and the year dating back from the year 1839. Halfway down the middle of the hallway Kurt noticed the picture for this years warblers and stopped to get a better look. Noticing the sudden disappearance of the sound of Kurt's boots hit the ground Amelia spun around quickly grabbing at one of the many razor blades in her hair preparing to slash the person she expected to have jumped Kurt but instead saw him staring at the warblers picture for this year. Noticing her weird behavior out of the corner of his eye he quickly turned towards her Amelia watched as Kurt looked at her dumbfounded quickly she hid the razor blade back in her hair but it didn't go unseen by Kurt.

"What was that?" Kurt asked slightly scared.

"She pointed to her hair, I have razor blades in my hair, you know just in case". Kurt's eyes widen at that.

"Well why did you reach for one just now?" Kurt asked hoping his fear wasn't expressed through his voice.

"Oh yeah about that I thought you had gotten jumped so I took out one cause I thought I might have to slash the shiznit out of someone." Kurt angered at this

"I don't need yours or anyone else protection". Kurt snapped. Amelia just shook her head smiling and silently laughing. "That what you think fresh meat, just you wait until the other boys see you I'd be surprise if you last the week without your life getting threaten". Kurt gulped at this were the boys here really that bad? in an attempt to ease his mind he turned his attention back to the picture in front of them. All the girls wearing identical outfits to the one Amelia had on now, the boys all had on navy blue dress pants, shiny black shoes, red shirts tucked into their pants and a navy blue blazer with red trimming completed with a red and blue tie. Kurt hated no loathed the thought of having to wear that ugly abomination. Regardless of the ugliness the boys' uniforms what really stuck out to Kurt was that they all seemed genuinely happy. Some where hugging, linking arms, resting their heads on another's should, some of the boys had their arms around some girls waist, some were holding hands, no matter what they were doing it should affection and it was clear that they were like one big family, some were seated on the couch the majority of them standing either behind the couch or on its sides, and 4 students were seated on the floor at the very front, Kurt recognized the 3 boys from the group of boys he head seen earlier before meting the headmistress and he also immediately recognized Amelia sitting in the middle of them next to the curly haired boy that was attempting to talk to her earlier, he had his arm around her shoulder protectively and she was leaning into him slightly. Smiles on both of their faces, perhaps that her boyfriend? Kurt thought to himself Amelia clearing her throat took Kurt away from his thoughts she looked like she was about to turn around and start walking away but before she could Kurt opened his mouth.

"Amelia who is that boy with the curly hair the one your sitting next to in this picture?" Amelia lips showed a faint smile but her eyes were a mixture of anger, sadness and something else Kurt couldn't really seem to put his finger but as soon as it was there it was gone.

"oh that's just Blaine". she said shrugging her shoulders and turning away motioning Kurt to follow her.

Was that her ex maybe? if he was did it end bad? perhaps they use to be close friends and he betrayed her trust? wait a minute Kurt why are you so interested in their relationship its not your business Kurt thought to himself Amelia stopped at a door and opened it with Kurt's key she walked in before Kurt and started talking to his roommate.

"Hello Jeff she smiled capturing the blonde on the bed's attention he pulled out his ear plugs and sat his book down.

"Hello Amelia" he said a fierce look in his eyes like he was ready to defend himself at anytime. Amelia must have seen it two cause immediately said.

"Relax Jeff your not in any trouble". Jeff seemed to relax at this. In trouble? Kurt thought what trouble could he get in with her and why would he be so guarded around her? " Actually I brought your new roommate, Jeff meet Kurt, Kurt meet Jeffery Evans, Jeff meet Kurt Hummel". she said motioning to each boy as she said their names. Jeff smiled at Kurt and held out his hand which Kurt happily shook. Kurt sat down on his bed taking a look at the boy he had shaggy blonde hair, nice green eyes, smooth skin, he was tall average weight but muscular. The sound of Amelia's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Now Jeff I'm pretty sure you know Kurt is new, and I want you to be nice to him, don't hurt him, bully him, threaten him or anything else along those lines, I don't usually take a liking to fresh meat but Kurt just happens to be on my good side".

"Wow kid that usually takes people about two weeks to do congrats on doing it in less then an hour, feel special cause I think you broke the record". Jeff said smiling.

"Like I was saying you hurt Kurt I'll see to it you get as well, you know I won't hesitate on doing it either and frankly I don't think you want to test that theory again right?" she said smirking. again? Kurt thought to himself then he saw Jeff run his fingers along a healing scar Kurt hadn't noticed before, Jeff shook his head vigorously.

"No actually I don't, I think I learned last time Amelia" he said glaring at her. She smiled that sickly sweet smile again

"Good were on the same page then" she said turning to Kurt she said. "I have to go talk to Blaine" she glanced down at her watch "In fact I'm late "

"Your late, late for a very important date". Jeff said cracking a smile Amelia narrowed her eyes at him running her fingers through her hair as if thinking about whither or not she should pull out a razor blade but she must have decide against it because she withdrew her hand.

"Anyways I have to go talk to him, so I'll have to leave you her dumber over there" she said gesturing in Jeff's direction.

"Hey I thought I was dumbest" Jeff said looking genuinely confused.

"No I'm pretty sure nick has that covered"

"Hey don't talk about my boyfriend like that!" oh he's gay? Kurt thought surprised he couldn't tell right away "I-"

"Yeah, yeah I know you love him, with all your heart despite of his stupidity". Amelia said waving her hand like he nothing but a bug.

"Oh yeah by the way I hope your okay with this due, but I'm gay". Jeff said looking at Kurt, Kurt just shook his head.

"Kurt is gay two Jeff duh, anyway like I said I got to leave you here with him for a while, you gonna be okay kid? Amelia asked. Kurt nodded. "Good and remember if he gives you any crap, makes you feel uncomfortable or unwelcome just tell I won't mind taking care of him". she said seriously and out of the corner of his eyes Kurt could have sworn he say Jeff look worried for a split second. Again Kurt just nodded and then she left leaving Kurt alone with his new roommate.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt just stared after her not saying anything for a while, when looked across to Jeff the blonde was already back to his book headphones in. desperate to find a way to kill time he glanced around slowly planning how to arrange his side of the room. After much debate in his head he went to one of his smaller bags, set it down on his bed and opened it to reveal various pictures and poster. Kurt dug out a photo frame that spelt FRIENDS that had various opening for pictures. Carefully picking which picture went where Kurt finally had it together and was debating on where to put it when Jeff spoke up.

"Hey Kurt I don't mean to be nosy, but this lady she is really pretty if you don't mind me asking who is she ? Kurt turned around to find Jeff standing over his bag looking in, Kurt walked over and looked in to see a sepia picture of a young woman with dirty blonde hair, glasz eyes, and a toothless smile, she was wearing a spring dress and was laying down in the grass smiling at the camera. Feeling a tug at his heart as tears threaten to fall Kurt remained silent, and Jeff took notice at Kurt's facial reaction.

"Whoa hey dude I'm uh sorry I asked I didn't mean to um make you sad or anything, I just get a bit to nosy for my own good at times, but please don't cry or tell Amelia". Kurt just shocked his head the same look on his face.

"N-no Jeff it wasn't your f-fault and y-your not being n-nosy at all I um would have d-done t-the same, I-its j-just that's my, that's my um… mom s-she p-p-passed a-away when I w-was y-you-" Kurt didn't even finish his word as he broke down into sobs crying helplessly into Jeff's shoulder at first Jeff tensed up but soon relaxed and attempted to calm down the weeping boy.

In another hallway Amelia stood waiting impatiently tapping her foot on the wood floor, her frown increasing the more she was left waiting Blaine was the only one who ever left her waiting and didn't receive a slashing or "was taught a lesson" by one of her girls for it, he was off limits for that and Amelia made dam well sure all her girls knew that but he was the only exception. Just as she was ready to lose hope and leave Blaine came around the corner.

"Blaine Anderson! Your late!" she screeched earning a roll of the eyes from the curly haired boy.

"Oh come on like you weren't late Amelia even if it was just for a couple of seconds" he replied coolly. Amelia narrowed her eyes at him and huffed.

"Well what do you want? She snapped clearly irrated with the boy standing less then 3ft from her.

"Have fun this morning?" Blaine asked not letting Amelia's irritation with him get to him two much. He would never admit it to anyone other then himself and Amelia that he hated when she was angry or mad at him. He looked at her silently pleading with his eyes to be forgiven for keeping her waiting. Giving in Amelia smiled warmly at him, she never could stay mad at him.

"If your referring how my time with the newbie went it was good, nice kid, scared but who wasn't when they came here, but anyways he can sing and he might be just what you guys need, a countertenor". she smiled.

"I know Wes forward the message to me". Amelia frowned dam Wes.

"Well unless he is really what you want me to talk about, you have yet to answer my question what did you want to talk about?"

"Warbler practice starts early and ends early today, thought you and your girls might need these to get out of class." He said handing her a stack of gold colored papers. Raising her eyebrow cautions Amelia squinted her eyes at him as if trying to reach into his mind.

"Please tell me these aren't forged cause so help me if they are I'll…""You'll what? What will you do? I know no matter how much you hate me you don't have the heart to hurt me in anyways and I know you won't set any of your girls on me besides half of them don't have the balls to do it". Blaine said challenging her.

"Oh shut up Blaine! I don't hate you" she said seriously, then after trying to be completely serious playfully hit him on the arm before continuing. "And while your right about me and the girls, I'm not afraid to blackmail you" she said snapping out her phone. Blaine paled he knew what she was capable of. One time Flint one of the warblers just to mess with her decided to pull a prank and forged papers saying that she was allowed off campus for the weekend, so naturally she like anyone else in the school would jumped at the chance to get out for the weekend but instead spent the weekend in all day detention. How she found out flint was the one who forged the papers was beyond him but knowing her she probably had some of her girls do some digging around. Anyways after she found out she had her two best girls beat the crap out of him and set the rest to find dirt on him. Days later everyone in the school had a picture of Flint sleeping in powder-puff girl jumpsuit sucking his thumb curled up net to a teddy bear and I don't mean like Flint when he was a little boy I'm talking bout Flint now as a teenager, needless to say he was the laughing stock of the whole school not even 3 days later a new picture surfaced a 9 year old flint trick or treating as Queen Amedla from stars wars, was again all over the school, everywhere he went laughter followed suit. Then she called Flint as "the head of the navy" and convinced him that there was a bomb in the school and only he could dismantle it. Freaking out Flint ran around school screaming trying to warn everybody about the "bomb" people shrugged him off and labeled him the Dalton Looney. After realizing what Amelia had done Flint went into a state of paranoia, it took about a month for him to be able to talk to anyone for then 3 mins without freaking out. Flint had a good reputation was well liked and respected before he decide to mess with Amelia and in less then two weeks she had destroyed his reputation which he was still trying to rebuild and some people still laughed at him. Needless to say Blaine knew what she could do and he was scared, she could destroy him without laying a finger on him.

"No they are not forged I give you my word, and also tonight around 7 were performing we'll work out the details later at practice". Amelia seemed to accept this and took the papers from his hands.

"Now tell me about the newbie, since he might be joining the council should get to know him".

"Well his name is Kurt Hummel, he is from Columbus, he is a countertenor, he seems nice, not quite sure why he is here but I think it probably has to do with the fact that he is gay, he seems pretty confident of himself, and is proud of his voice, and he is on my good surprisly hmm so far that's all I can think of. Which reminds me I got to go and finish showing him around, I left him alone with Jeff". Blaine raised an eyebrow." Which reminds me I got to go and finish showing him around, I left him alone with Jeff". Blaine raised an eyebrow at this catching the confused look from Blaine she informed him that Jeff was his roommate. He reached forward and gave her a hug which she quickly returned before they muttered there I love you's and left going their separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters :( sadly but I do own the plot and characters that I made up.**

Back in their room Kurt and Jeff were lying on Kurt's bed his head on Jeff's chest with Jeff's arms wrapped around Kurt. Kurt was sniffling but was more calm then earlier. After telling Jeff stories about his mom Kurt slowly sat up and looked down at the blonde.

"Thank you Jeff for listening to me, and I'm sorry I unloaded all of this on you".

"Its alright Kurt I understand sometimes we just need someone to talk to, you know just to know that someone is willing to listen to you". Jeff said sitting up next to Kurt. Kurt smiled really glad he met Jeff and that he was roommates with him.

"Thank you for listening to me, it really means a lot". Kurt said standing up and walking over to the bag sitting on the edge of the bed. Together Jeff and Kurt went to set up Kurt's side of the room. Kurt telling Jeff where to put things and playfully smacking him on the arm pretending to be mad when he put something wrong. Sometimes Kurt could have sworn it was just to get a reaction out of him, but he didn't care and in less then an hour they were done. Kurt sat on his bed smiling, satisfied with his side of the room. He was not alone as Jeff went next door to visit Nick, when the door opened up and Kurt turned around to see Amelia standing in the doorway looking at him, she was smiling but within seconds it was gone and she looked furious and truth be told Kurt was scared. He could have sworn her eyes turned red with anger and her hands were balled up in fist at her side. Amelia had just gotten back to the room not bothering to knock she just walked in smiling as she saw Kurt sitting on his bed looking peaceful that was until he turned around to took at her. His eyes were red and puffy, there were tracks of dried tears running down his face and his face was flushed from crying. Amelia felt fury and rage course through her at the site of Kurt and the first person that came to mind was Jeff, who from the looks of it was next door, pulling out the copy of Nick's key ( she had a copy of every key to every room in the school) she stormed next door and opened the door to find Jeff and Nick cuddling and watching singing in the rain.

"DAM IT JEFF WHAT THE HELL?" Kurt heard her exclaimed from next door then it dawned on him, he probably still looked a mess from crying earlier and Amelia jumped to conclusions and was after Jeff. Oh shit! Kurt jumped up planning to run next door but before he got to the door Amelia was already dragging in a struggling Jeff in the door by his ear.

"Dam it Amelia let me go! I didn't do anything".

"Jeff don't lie to me, look at him he was crying! Now you explain to me what you did and I can decided what to do with you or I can force the answer out of you, then after you tell me decide your punishment for doing it".

"No! Don't hurt him". Kurt suddenly spoke after being in a state of shock. Amelia turned to him raising an eyebrow as to cue him to continue.

"He didn't do anything wrong, just let him go, calm down, and I'll explain what happened".

Amelia stood there holding a still struggling Jeff before finally letting go, Jeff shot her a glare before walking to the door and walking out hand in hand with who Kurt assumed was Nick. He sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to him on the bed for her to sit. Kurt took out the picture of his mother and explained everything to Amelia. After a few moments of silence she threw her arms around him after getting over the initial shock he hugged her back smiling happily to himself before he felt something wet on his shoulder he gently pulled away to find that Amelia was crying.

"Amelia? Dear what is wrong?" Kurt asked gently. Amelia couldn't help it after she heard Kurt talk about losing his mom it made Amelia think about something she hadn't thought about in forever and it was a touchy subject her parents.


End file.
